Ménage à trois
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Tic tac toe, three in a row; three sheets to the wind; three's a crowd; hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil... (But the ears cannot be closed... What if you should speak of it? What if you can't help seeing it?) What else is there to threes? There's just something about that number that's so seductive. Rin's just about to fall prey to this mystery... PikoxRinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Noveljoy**: Search for it once I say so: _: / / novel joy index . jsp_

**Status: **In progress

**Summary: T**ic tac toe, three in a row; three sheets to the wind; three's a crowd; hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil... (But the ears cannot be closed... What if you should speak of it? What if you can't help seeing it?) What else is there to threes? There's just something about that number that's so seductive. Rin's just about to fall prey to this mystery...

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved. Any person and/or institution and/or Agent and/or Agency of any governmental structure including but not limited to the world also using or monitoring this fanfiction or any of its associated content, you do NOT have my permission nor the owners who are not me to utilise any of this information, false or coincidentally true. I own nothing but the idea and the freedom to bend a story out of my pure imagination. There's a reason why this is called a fanfiction. Any events, places and etcetera portrayed in this story, if upon associated in real life, is purely coincidental. The characters are not mine.

**...**

**M**_é_**n**_a_**g**_e_ **à** **t**_r_**o**_i_**s**

**.**

**Meridian Diamond**

**...**

**P****-.-.-.-.-**R-.-.-.-.-L

**| . _ , | ****3 ****| . _ . | 3 ****| . _ . |**

**P**iko Utatane had been Rin's classmate the previous year. He was no troublemaker—trouble finds him fun to mess with, though—but neither was he that nice young gem of a boy who'd feed stray one-eyed puppies in the street. No, not a dog, maybe a fluffy little kitten would be a sight appropriate enough for him. Mention dog in front of his face and he freaks. A cat would be most preferable for this who claims to be a man. He was very—to use a word that will most suit him and wouldn't cause much of a fuss—"delicate" about topics concerning his masculinity, and his friend has been careful not to refer to it so long as he won't any that would bother her.

Coincidentally, they had become seatmates.

It wasn't they who had chosen to sit on their respective chairs, oh no: They simply drew lots with their classmates' names. However, the regret not a thing that followed after. The preceding year, they had been two ends of a mirror that just couldn't meet. They hardly ever communicated; much less have a personal conversation. Now, look at where they are now: Suddenly friends and walking each other home, either was equidistant to the other. Best friends would be giving too much credit to the unnecessary cut out moments they had with each other.

"—he's gay, I'm telling you!"

The more aggressive of the two had always been Rin, who didn't let her petite frame and angelic appearance drag her down: Piko was always the rational guy, and he only got into a knot of a mess when trouble comes looking, ignoring the girl who's chasing after it. He wouldn't kick a cat's ass for a million bucks. (Then again, who would?) He wouldn't jump to conclusions as much as this injudicious girl would.

He slung his bag over his shoulder to make his sauntering more comfortable. "Sending you to detention isn't gay in my opinion."

Rin kicked a rock in frustration at the memory. "Sorry if I'm acting so—argh—dammit—he's just so—"

"Aggravating?" supplied Piko generously. He was the sole victim of Rin's rambling on and nagging so often that he had but listen. He should already consider writing a book of Rin's life story and introduce himself as the boy who saved her from all the truculent mishaps that had come her way and gone at his heroism and supreme power and make money out of it. Perhaps Rin's company wouldn't be a waste of time after all, then.

The blonde nodded in solid agreement, groaning in infuriation. "Exactly!"

Minutes passed as Piko—who had the misfortune to not have been busy enough to have an excuse to refuse accompanying her on the way home—consoled the young girl continuing her rants, evidently keen on destroying his vocabulary with her jumbled-up sentences and swearwords. They turned up in his house—thank _God_—and Rin was still nearly finished with her new story about the girls who annoyed her in the classroom, all of whom Piko had not thought of as unattractive until Rin pointed out the most disgusting things about them, and his disinterest in their discussion—which was only mainly of Rin chattering—had immediately been abolished.

It was always surprisingly Rin who preferred walking alone by herself despite being the more talkative one. If you've heard her babble to you, then her mind must be pretty one whacked up place to be. From what Piko understood, she would rather take her own advice than others', thus she spent as much time yapping as she did being silent and contemplating the day to herself.

Rin leaned on his newly-painted fence, resting her chin on her folded arms. "See ya tomorrow."

Piko could only nod a yes—he was a bit busy—while he made for his door. _Where was it...?_

"You all right there, Piko?"

Rin wasn't still standing behind him, was she? Could his mind possibly have been playing with him again? Usually she just ups and leaves as soon as she takes him to his house…

…and it was just as that often that Piko didn't lose his keys.

He dug deep in his pockets and almost crazily frenzied his pants—it couldn't be gone! He couldn't've lost it! He'd be as dead as a roasted duck if he...!

As far as he could remember, he used it as far back as Friday…Today was Monday. The possibility that he could have left it on the top of his bedroom study table wasn't as slim as he previously thought it to be, and now, counting the probable odds—and thinking out how his luck could've gone to this—he was certainly almost _sure_ that he did forget to put the keys in his bag.

Clutching at the empty space of evanescence for whatever grain of desperate hope he could find, he wheeled around, nearly blinded by the setting sun streaking red in the orange sky tinted with pink and woven with yellow strings of clouds as he ignored the basking magnificence of the view to face his classmate, who was watching him intently, her baby blue eyes a striking colour clash with the scene before him.

"Gimme your hairclips."

"My _what_?"

Piko clicked his tongue and stomped over to her. "Just trust me."

He must have looked so frightening for Rin to have reached to her hair and oblige to giving him her bobby pins. Her fringe had, by the subjugating law of gravity, bounced down free to pool over her left eye. She handed him the potentially laudable objects—to which he responded with a slight sole hop and a quick "thanks"—and he hurriedly inserted the clips in the keyhole, hoping they'd fit.

The sun's rays were hot at that precise moment of sunset: Sweat was running down his forehead profusely while he attempted to pick the lock as smoothly as he could. Admitting to himself that he's an amateur to this, he thought to at least put up a small show by pressing his ear on the door to hear the lock giving way: It didn't. Just random clicking of the silver and metal. It would've hurt his ears had the wood of the door not blocked the frequency. He's got very sensitive hearing, but that didn't mean he was superhuman: He's just afraid of high pitches.

The gears were scraping against the surface of the keyhole's small walls… Vexed by the inevitability of his inescapable situation with means and ends he knew futile and unpleasant, he pumped Rin's clips deeper into the keyhole.

Apart from his angry lock-picking, he heard Rin's footsteps coming closer and sounding different from grass being scuffled. "Hey! Quit it, you psycho! You're gonna snap it in two!"

"Don't worry, I got this."

Rin, who saw his stubbornness so unbendable to make her efforts fruitless, sighed and turned around to give Piko some space. "You could just get in through your back door—damn, no dice. I think your window's—God, it's locked. Ugh—there's this rock over here! You can just fling it and you're in! …_Stop_ that. It's my favourite pair."

"It's just _hairclips_—"

Ignoring her pleas that were more like demands, Piko continued ruthlessly venting his exasperation with the door. And then—

"…Shit."

…

"I can't believe you're letting me crash into your place."

Piko was standing a little behind Rin as she unlocked her door. (The former secretly envious of how easily her key just got in the hole and felt like he needed to take those pills his grandma kept mulling on about to him.) The sun had already set a little while ago, and the light was being sucked back to the east as darkness stumbled in their place, what remained of the light casting shadows on the high walls and silhouetting Rin's figure while she was busy. The dimness of the entire place was making Piko feel slightly nervous: Not to mention, he'd be inside someone else's house. A girl's house. A girl he barely even knew. And until his parents would come back, too. (They'd be back pretty late, it being Monday, which was their boss's favourite day to announce something, thus a meeting amongst the employees was a must.) That bit he explained thoroughly to the blonde.

Rin hadn't any complaints or any irritating badgering. Oddly enough, she had been the first to suggest it.

Just as a cold wind blew past Piko, making him think twice about this, he heard the glorious noise of a lock clicking from Rin's direction.

"Wicked." Rin beamed, and she opened the door, the warmth of the house's interior reaching Piko. She nodded at him. "C'min!"

He took one step into the house and was entranced by the mesmeric scent that bound him in the embrace of heaven before his eyes perceived the house clearly. It was a very quaint but somewhat big home with the stairs just a few metres away from the front door: Upon entering he was already in the middle of the hallway, with doors almost at every availed corner.

The faint aroma of citrus wafted into his nostrils as he strode to what looked to be Rin's living room, plopping down on the couch with the angular vision of the wide open threshold.

Rin closed the front door.

"Stop being so shy—make yourself at home." She walked past the room: Piko had his legs crossed and was sitting quite modestly on the seat. He was a little uncomfortable, and Rin saying that made him feel more conscious.

"I believe the word you're looking for is demure," Piko replied a little loudly so she could hear, helping himself to the plate full of cookies on the coffee table. He's such a sucker for white chocolate—he wondered if Rin was into cooking, or at least baking. There was a clock hung up at the wall: It was already seven?

When Rin didn't reply, he reckoned she had gone upstairs.

He relaxed and let his body sink into the seat, letting out an easy sigh. His head deflated the problems and questionable consequences that await him, exhausting from his ears, leaving a cool emptiness inside him.

Only the sweetness of the white chocolate melting was the distinct reminder that he wasn't spirited away from awareness. The stress that came with school was easily being steamed out of his system in the mere atmosphere of Rin's humble abode. What was with this place that comforted Piko so much? Whatever it was, he thought restfully, biting from another one of the cookies.

...

"Piko!"

"Anyone ever tell you how nice an _ass_ you got?"

...

**That's the end of the teaser! XD It's PikoxRinxLen, and don't worry, Len fans: He's in this chapter, too. This story's strictly rated M (Christ help my soul, I only turned 15 two weeks ago!) so I'm gonna post the full version in another site, NovelJoy (to which I've decided to post my future lemons after Plaisir du lait.) PikoxRin here, and next chapter's RinxLen, and the last...XD (HELL NO. I'm not a yaoi fan, folks.) There's a reason why this is STRICTLY STRICTLY M. Don't you just love Piko?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noveljoy:** Search for it once I say so: _: / / novel joy index . jsp_

**Status**: In progress

**Summary:** Tic tac toe, three in a row; three sheets to the wind; three's a crowd; hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil... (But the ears cannot be closed... What if you should speak of it? What if you can't help seeing it?) What else is there to threes? There's just something about that number that's so seductive. Rin's just about to fall prey to this mystery...

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved. Any person and/or institution and/or Agent and/or Agency of any governmental structure including but not limited to the world also using or monitoring this fanfiction or any of its associated content, you do NOT have my permission nor the owners who are not me to utilise any of this information, false or coincidentally true. I own nothing but the idea and the freedom to bend a story out of my pure imagination. There's a reason why this is called a fanfiction. Any events, places and etcetera portrayed in this story, if upon associated in real life, is purely coincidental. The characters are not mine.

...

M_é_n_a_g_e_ à t_r_o_i_s

.

Meridian Diamond

...

**P-.-.-.-.-R-.-.-.-.-L**

**| . _ , |3| . _ . | 3| . _ . |**

The following morning, Rin suspected nothing.

In fact, she suspected even less than nothing.

The silence in breakfast, however rare it might have been, was all safely disregarded by the happy teen. The only word she exchanged with her brother was an enthusiastic goodbye, and after that she hadn't even gotten a reply from him that was less brusque than a brooding grunt. He was being awfully pensive since the morning, she noticed, but had never given much thought as she was too busy fawning over what had…taken place the previous night. As evidence to that statement, her performance in school has suddenly increased dramatically, following her participation and her interaction—which before was too oppositely executed to be defined as so—with her class improved.

And, of course, she'd send a flirty look across the column to her outrageously hot seatmate.

It was a wonder how the two just clicked that day when they were bickering like one-eyed puppies fighting over the last piece of meat the day prior. A side-comment about dogs must be made as well after that night. (Rin's face heated every time Piko would care to mention about it and could only stomp on his foot.)

But not everyone was happy about last night.

A certain blonde was stirring a sinister swill of something he'd like to call payback.

…

"Len, you in here? I'm ho~ooome!"

"_So the modest man polished his blood-stained blade…"_

He could hear his own incoherent breathing, slower each time he took in the thick air.

His mind was jostling with different ambitions.

"I heard you skipped today! They kept asking me why, and gotta say, even I didn't see this coming!"

Her voice was bubbly sweet—

"_He held the knife by the hilt, the blade whining beautifully at the burnishing…"_

He felt like he was losing himself to a simple desire that made him plea to be given to him.

"…_and paused only to find a pleasant surprise."_

Rin took off her shoes and closed the front door, sighing. Was today crazy or what? She shouldn't be talking about the 8 straight hours of her droning teachers talking about God knows what. Naturally, it was her—a smile slowly crept up her face and poked at her cheeks—_boyfriend_. Not an hour in the day was she without him or not thinking about him: It just drove her insane how he wasn't touching her! After last night...Yes, a most memorable moment of passion. Or lust, whichever Rin preferred to say in her mind. It was all the same, really. His hands…his lips…his _tongue_…

Warmth and hotness dissipated inside her body, and she found herself to be in one of those moods again. No, it wouldn't do her much if she would touch herself; it would never be enough to even just stall her. Then again, she'd go wild if she couldn't. Reason was absolutely to be put aside in this dominating emotion—rationality too incomprehensible would be too weak to reason with this excitement. Oh God if Piko were here…

She tried to shake the feeling off, but it was too hard. She was sick, she was twisted—she was so very _horny_.

Her slow steps on the treads made her ass bounce only lightly, and the feeling of the emptiness of the wet cavern inside her never felt so incommodious and blatant. How inconvenient that it would be now that she would get herself so turned _on_—in the absence of the only person who could satisfy her so, let alone. As enjoyable as it was to be filled up with the hot make-out session to make up for the hour without it, she could only immediately crave for more after the replenishing due to the infallible unquenchable hunger for sex.

She wondered if getting home early was worth the impatience.

The breath of cold air hitting on her skin felt incongruously like _his_ hands running all over her body, and once more Rin felt the familiar warmth cloaking her with dazed desire that was yet to be attended to. Her imagination in itself was driving her wild with want. However she could attain the sexual satisfaction she didn't even crave for in the first place, she didn't care.

Someone just get her laid.

…

Len's breathing had hitched and became hoarse, the house suddenly insufficient to give him enough air to pant with. His throbbing brain was malfunctioning, tending to the needs of the perverted part of his head while it sent ostentatiously erotic images of himself and the masturbating girl together, feeding him so he could grow even hungrier. He only rarely watched or looked pornography up in the computer, but what little of what he did resurfaced in his mind, although the people involved were altered, and instead he saw himself and his sister.

The intention of ripping his pants off then and there eventually made it to his skull, however the probability of being seen could only stop him from the temptation. It was _twitching_…

He bit his lip and tried to numb his senses by closing his eyes: He couldn't close his ears, but his feet were glued to the floor! Her moaning—her quick breathing—the noises she made—

Len inhaled, coated with cold sweat that made him feel so hot with the intense fire burning inside him. Think, Len, think! Don't give in—

It wasn't his name.

It wasn't his name.

It wasn't his name.

_You're missing this opportunity!_

She wasn't thinking of him—

It wasn't his name.

It wasn't his name.

It wasn't his—

_So what__?_

Len slammed his body on the door and yielded it open.

…

Rin made the wrong decision when she climbed up the stairs. Or the right decision, depending on how you look at it. Either way, it was one she would never regret.

…

**So I ran outta sexier ideas. Feel free to sue me.**

**I realise that nowadays I'm making a habit out of turning Rin into a masochistic whore O.O Oh well!**

**Slapped her like a bitch, she took it like a slut**

**Oh, Marianas Trench, how I love you xD So, I'm really sorry this was quite short. I mean, I LOVE LenxRin, so that's why this chapter's ALL ABOUT their lemon and I can only so much as show you **_**half**_** of the introductory ('cause the other half's, like, a LEMON, too.) I'm actually being the careful one here, as the maintenance has shut my other lemon—THE VERY FIRST ONE I WROTE WITH ONLY THE STORED KNOWLEDGE OF SMUTS I GOT—down for being too sexy to handle. I, informed of the probable infringement of my story, made another account in another site that actually **_**allowed**_** such stories and made a back-up. Remember that this is a teaser, and I'll post up the real story somewhere else. Thanks for those who've come to like this! I didn't even put the lemon up yet, but oh well! I love you, readers!**


End file.
